Ship shield
Ship shield is a type of ship component. It provides hitpoints before the ship's armor and components begin to get damaged. These hitpoints can be regenerated over time, without needing to explicitly repair them or pay any fees. This allows a ship with good shields to take on powerful opponents repeatedly without becoming increasingly damaged between the fights. They are a worthwhile investment for anyone looking to do a lot of space combat. All ships have a front and a back shield, although only one shield generator. They front and back shield can be damaged seperately, and if the back shield is defeated before the front shield is, it will be possible to damage the ship by hitting it from the back. Shields also have a recharge rate, which slowly regenrates the shield. The droid routine "capacitor to shield shunt" is the usual way a shield is replinished. Shields are most efficiently defeated with ion cannons and concussion missiles, and are least efficiently defeated by disruptors and seismic missiles. Crafted shields used to be unbeatable by re'd work (except for the lvl 8 reward - we'll get to that), but protectonets have a higher hp potential. Even so, it is the rare protecto net that has more hp's than a well crafted mk iv shield. The basis of most pvp shields is either the nym reward (protectonet) lvl 7 shield or the pilot reward "taim and bak military grade shield" lvl 8. Shield Names (credit to KaelynRei) Level 1 (Unknown) Dual Deflector System Armek Plasma Shell Deflector Shields Cygnus Mark I Shields Incom Deflector Screen Mark 2 Incom Deflector Screen Mark 5 Incom Deflector Screen Mark 9 Koensayr M1 Deflector Shield Kuat Systems Engineering Mark I Military Shield Generator MandalMotors 'Protector Class' Shields Mon Calamari 'Ion-Web A' Deflector Shields Sienar Systems GX Elite Deflector Sienar Systems GX3 Deflector Sienar Systems GX7 Deflector Level 2 (Unknown) Proton Projector Shield Armek Plasma Shell Deflector Shields (S2 Elite) Cygnus Special Mark I Shields Incom Rayshield R4 Incom Rayshield R7 Koensayr Improved Deflector Shield M1 Kuat Systems Engineering Enhanced Mark I Military Shield Generator MandalMotors Double 'Protector Class' Shields Mk 1 Mon Calamari Deluxe 'Ion-Web A' Deflector Shields Sienar Proton Screen (Abandoned Prototype) Sienar Systems Proton Screen (Marketing Prototype) Level 3 'Holosteel' X1 Shielding System 'Holosteel' X2 Shielding System Incom Rayshield (Experimental) Incom Rayshield (Second-generation Experimental) Incom Rayshield X5 Prototype Koensayr Deflector Shield M2 Kuat Systems Engineering Mark II Military Shield Generator MandalMotors 'Flexshield' KS-1 Mon Calamari Deluxe 'Ion-Web B' Deflector Shields Sienar Systems Elite Reflector System Sienar Systems Experimental Reflector (Unreleased) Sienar Systems Standard Reflector Array Level 4 Cygnus Mark II ShieldsIncom 'K-77' Shield Generator (Tier 2, mission 1 Alliance reward component) Incom Rayshield X9Koensayr 'DS-23' Reactor (Tier 2, Mission 3 Freelance reward component) MandalMotors 'Flexshield' KS-3 Mon Calamari Standard Shield Rendili Standard Deflector Shield Rendilli Dual-Projector Shield Generator (Tier 2, Mission 4 Imperial reward component) Sienar Fleet Systems Deluxe Imperial Standard Shields Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Standard Shields Taim & Bak Standard Shields Level 5 Armek Plasma Shell S3 Shield Generator Cygnus Improved Mark II Shields Incom Rayshield X12 Incom Rayshield Z1 Koensayr Deflector M3 Kuat Systems Engineering Mark III Deflector Shields MandalMotors 'Flexshield' KS-18 MandalMotors Flexshield Ks-5 Shields Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Heavy Shields Sienar Fleet Systems Modified Imperial Heavy Deflectors Level 6 Armek Plasma Shell S6 Shield Generator Cygnus Mark III Shields Incom Rayshield Z5 Incom Rayshield Z7 Koensayr Deflector M6 Kuat Systems Engineering Mark IV Deflector Shields MandalMotors Flexshield Ks-25 Shields Phased Fullerine FX12 Shield System Sienar Fleet Systems Advanced Shield Sienar Fleet Systems Limited Advanced Shields Level 7 Cygnus Mark IV Shields Incom Rayshield Advanced Koensayr Deflector M8 Kuat Systems Engineering Mark V Deflector Shields MandalMotors Flexshield Ks-7 Shields Mon Calamari Ionweb Heavy Shields Phased Fullerine FX27 Deflector Array Protecto-net Shield Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Special Forces Deflectors Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Special Forces Shields Taim & Bak Heavy Level 8 Armek 'Plasma Web' Shield Generator (Tier 4, Mission 3 Freelance reward component) Cygnus 'Holoscreen' Shield Generator (Tier 4, Mission 2 Imperial reward component) Gallofree Defender 2 Shield Generator Incom Techscreen 1 Shield Generator Koensayr Deflector Advanced Kuat Systems Engineering Mark VI Deflector Shields MandalMotors Flexshield Kx-1 Shields Mon Calamari Ionweb Advanced Shields Phased Fullerine FX92 Energy Shield Sienar Fleet Systems Polyweb 4 Shield Sienar Fleet Systems Polyweb 6 Shield Taim & Bak Advanced Taim & Bak Military-Grade Shield Generator (Tier 4, mission 1 Alliance reward component) Level 9 (Experimental) Interlaced Graviton Protection Grid Armek Plasma Shell Elite Shield Generator Cygnus Experimental Shield Generation System Incom Techscreen 2 Shield Generator Koensayr Modified Deflector Advanced Kuat Systems Engineering Mark VII Deflector Shields Mon Calamari Ionweb Elite Shields Sienar Fleet Systems 'Mega Polyweb' Shield Generator Sienar Fleet Systems Modified Polyweb Advanced Deflectors Sienar Fleet Systems Polyweb Advanced Shield Taim & Bak Enhanced Advanced Level 10 Armek Plasma Shell Elite 2 Shield Generator Cygnus Elite Shield Generator Gallofree Defender Elite Shield Generator Incom Techscreen Elite Shield Generator Koensayr Deflector Elite Kuat Systems Engineering Elite Shield Generator Mon Calamari Ionweb Elite 2 Shields Sienar Design Systems 'Secret Ops' Shield Generation System Sienar Fleet Systems Custom Polyweb Elite Shields Sienar Fleet Systems Polyweb Elite Shield Taim & Bak Elite See also *Ship component *Ship *Pilot Category:Ship components